A Teen Heroes Christmas
by SParkie96
Summary: A Teen Heroes Christmas Special! May the insanity begin. Rated for language and Drunk Egg Nog drinkers. No Flames accepted.
1. Chapter 1

**Teen Hero Christmas Special**

* * *

**Summary: It's the first Fanfic on the Teen Hero Christmas! May the Insanity Begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters.**

**Warning: Rated T for language and drunk off of egg nog. No Flames allowed.**

* * *

_Jingle Bells, Jingle Bells, Jingle All the Way!_

_Oh what fun, It is to ride, _

_In a one horse.......open.......sleighhhhhh!_

_-Drake Bell "Jingle Bells" _

* * *

"Ding! Fries are done, Ding, fries are done!" 11 year old Ben Tennyson sang over his 14 year old sister, Sami Parker's head. She held the pillow over her head.

"Three days before Christmas!" Ben shouted. He sang more songs. Sami finally kicked him off the bed.

"Shut up." Sami said.

"Scrooge you then!" Ben yelled. He got an idea.

"Boo-yah!" Ben yelled as he jumped on Sami, landing on her side. She groaned and fell out of the bed.

"What do you want?" Sami hissed.

"Get up, get dressed, come on, come on, come on!" Ben yelled. Sami could see that he was already dressed. She looked at her clock. 6:20am. Are you serious?

"Come On!" Ben yelled. Sami covered his mouth.

"Shut up before you wake everyone up!" Sami whispered. Ben nodded.

"Get out, I have to get dressed. Grab your money." Sami told him.

"I have $330." Ben said.

"From where?" Sami asked.

"Dash owed me money, so I got Flash Tomson to beat him up," Ben asked, "How much you got?"

"$1,000." Sami answered.

"Lemme guess. Tetrax paid you." Ben asked.

"Yup." Sami said, gently pushing the boy out so she could get changed. At 6:40 am, she was dressed and out the door, Ben close behind. He held Sami's "Nightmare Revisited" CD from the Nightmare before Christmas, in his hands. He wore his usual clothes with a dark green winter jacket, a black baseball cap, and gray gloves. Sami wore her usual clothes with a black and silver winter coat, black earmuffs, and black gloves. Since it was kinda sunny out, and Sami didn't want to get snow blinding, she wore her sunglasses. She was melting the snow and ice off of her Camaro and driveway, which the snow was about ten inches off the ground, while Ben got into the passenger side door and popped in the CD. "Making Christmas" by Rise Against came on,

"Making Christmas, Making Christmas!" he practically yelled.

"Alright, alright! Geez." Sami said, realizing that Ben was basically saying "Hurry Up".

"Where to first, SP?" Ben asked.

"Gwen's then the Mall." Sami told him, pulling out of the driveway and missing the tree at the end of it, you know the same one her sister, Sam Manson, kept crashing both their Camaros into. After that, Sami drives her own vehicles and doesn't let Sam drive them.

"GWEN'S? Why Gwen's? Why do we have to go get that Kill Joy?" Ben whined.

"Because she doesn't have a ride." Sami said.

"Why can't Kim get her?" Ben whined again.

"Because Kim and the cheer team had a sleepover at Build A Bra." Sami explained.

"What about Jack or Ron?" Ben begged.

"Spying on the Cheerleaders at Build A Bra." Sami told him. He gave up and looked out the window. Even when it was slightly dark, the snow was bright,

"What is Build A Bra?" Ben asked.

"A useless store. I'd rather go to Victoria's Secret or Macy's." Sami said.

"I likie Victoria's Secret." Ben said quietly.

Sami smiled and ruffled his hair. "You little Perv." They pulled up to Gwen's house. Gwen came out with her usual clothes, except she wore tan pants, with her light/dark blue winter jacket and white kitten snow hat.

"Thank You." Gwen thanked as she climbed into the backseat.

"No prob. You have money?" Sami asked, pulling away from Gwen's house and continued to drive.

"Yeah, I have $220." Gwen said. Sami nodded.

"Hello, Dofus." Gwen said to Ben.

"Sup, Dweeb?" Ben replied.

"So, I hear they have these rainbow straps with kittens on clouds bras at Build A Bra." Gwen said. Sami and Ben looked at each other and chuckled a bit.

"What's so funny?" Gwen asked, puzzled.

Sami shook her head and smiled, "Inside joke."

Gwen still looked confused, but shrugged it off. Sami's Sidekick rang. She touched the screen, put it on speaker and answered it, "Hello?"

"Sami Darling!" Kim's voice called.

"What's up?" Sami greeted.

"Nothing, and you Senorita?"

"Same. How's your sleepover?" Sami asked.

"So-So. The girls wouldn't shut up about the cute guy from Twilight." Kim complained.

"Taylor Lautner? The dude who played Jacob Black?" Sami asked.

"Robert Pattison, the dude who played Edward Cullen." Kim said.

"Kim, that dude's whiter than white." Sami wrinkled her nose.

"True dat." Ben agreed.

"That's what I said. I asked them about Jacob, but they said Edward wouldn't rip your face off if you get into an argument." Kim complained.

"I would take a shot gun to both their heads." Sami said.

"Sami! Not to my future husband!" Kim said shocked.

"My opinion, I'm sticking with it." Sami said.

"What about Justin Beiber?" Kim tried.

"Dating him, would be like dating me." Ben said.

"You got a point," Kim agreed, "but he's cute."

"I would rather not date a guy who looks three years younger than me." Sami said.

"Whateve. Build A Bra just got new Jonas Brother, Justin Beiber, and Zac Efron bras!" Kim screamed. Gwen squealed. Sami and Ben busted out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" Kim worried.

"Nothing, nothing. You have to be there." Sami smiled.

"Alright, the stores just opened." Kim yawned.

"Kay. Well, we're almost here. See you." Sami said.

"Oh, and don't go near the KIDS PLAYGROUND toystore." Kim reminded.

"Why?" Sami asked.

"The store is already mobbed with people wanting the Suki Pet Hamsters." Kim replied.

"Those fake ass hamsters that roll around on wheels?" Sami recalled.

"Yeah, apparently, they'll kill each other for those damn things." Kim said.

"Kay. Bye." Sami said.

"TTYL." Kim replied, hanging up.

"I was going to get one of those Suki Pets." Gwen pouted.

"Oh well, their retarded looking." Ben mocked. Gwen slapped him in the back of the head.

"Don't listen to him Gwen. Santa Clause probably got you one for Christmas." Sami reassured. Gwen smiled.

* * *

**First Chapter Done. I do not own Build A Bra, nor would I ever want to. It is owned by ICarly. Suki Pets, if you haven't figured it out, is equal to Zuzu pets. Please Fav, Review, or Comment. No Flames.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Teen Hero Christmas Special**

* * *

**Summary: It's the first Fanfic on the Teen Hero Christmas! May the Insanity Begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters, Sami Parker and Jack Dublin. Other Characters belong to their respected owners. I don't own Build A Bra. **

**Warning: Rated T for language and drunk off of egg nog. No Flames allowed.**

* * *

_"We Keep The Party Alive!_

_Keep The Party Alive!_

_We Staying up All night,_

_The Party goes on and on til the Break of Dawn,_

_We Keep the Party Alive,_

_Keep the Party Alive!"_

_-_Family Force 5, Skelanimals Album

* * *

Sami, Ben, and Gwen reached the mall, though the snow was making it hard to see the roads and ground. They could barely find a parking spot when they reached the lot, and it was around 8:00am!.

"Oh, crapola." Ben said, his eyes becoming wide.

"Tell me about it." Sami groaned.

"All this for Suki Pets?" Gwen gasped. Sami shrugged, driving around the dozens of cars. She finally found a spot next to a 2010 yellow Camaro with black racing stripes.

"You've got to be kidding me. Someone please tell me that's not who I think it is." Sami said, referring to the Camaro.

"One way to find out." Ben said. He got out and sat on the yellow and black hood.

"See, this isn't-OOF!" Ben exclaimed, the yellow car flinging the boy onto the hood of the car across from it.

"Bee?" Sami asked, her and Gwen getting out as well. The Camaro honked happily.

"Why's Cousin Sam at the mall?" Ben asked, rubbing his throbbing head.

_"Oh, Christmas Tree, Oh Christmas Tree!"_ the car sang.

"He's looking for one of those trees you can put together?" Sami asked.

_"Affirmative, Captain!"_ the car recited.

"Wow," Gwen said, amazed by Bee's car smarts, "aren't you cold?"

"_The Weather outside is frightful." _Bee's radio sang.

"He means yes." Sami told the red head.

"Alright. See ya, Bee. Say hi to Santa for us if we don't see him." Sami waved as they headed to the store.

_"I saw mommy kissing Santa Claus."_Bee chirped as they walked away. Passing shoppers looked at the car with freaked out faces.

As the trio neared the Build A Bra, screaming girls were jumping up and down, holding Twilight and Justin Beiber bras. Some were holding straps that said Twilight or "One Time" on them. They could see Kim and the other cheerleaders being pushed around by the excited girls. They laughed when Bonnie got shoved up against the glass, her face in a weird position.

"Alright, guys, we have to go get lights at the Sears." Sami said as they headed to Sears. Once inside the store, they found the lights, Ben and Gwen went to the large figurines whiles Sami looked at the icicle lights, humming "Fireflies." by Owl City.

"Sami! Sami! Sami! We found something!" Ben and Gwen yelled. She came over and it was the Teen Heroes with Santa hats made of lights. Sami laughed,

"It makes Ron look three pounds heavier." Ben laughed. Sami looked at the light version of herself.

"That's when I used to wear my old Sami Phantom jumpsuit." Sami laughed.

"It makes you look extra white." Ben said. Gwen picked up the box for it.

"They also have us!" Gwen laughed. They looked next to the Teen Heroes lights and their indeed was a Kid Heroes with Santa hats, made of lights. Ben pouted when he saw that the lights made him look shorter. They laughed anyway.

They bought over a dozen things of lights and decorations. Ben went to the music store and bought some CDs. When they got home, they started decorating the house. Ben brought the CD/Radio out and put the Family Force 5 CD in and "Keep the Party Alive" played loudly. Sami melted the snow off the house and then put the decorations on the house. She hung the icicle lights on the fence and house. Ben was untangling the light nets,

_Keep the party alive  
_  
"Uh, Sami, Gwen?" Ben asked. They turned and giggled like mad. Ben was wrapped and stuck in the net lights.

_Hey, We're My People At?  
How come you ain't movin yet?  
Your Party is a Zero,  
Your Party needs a Hero,_

Sami and Gwen were getting the reindeer to stand up on the lawn, then snow came flying at them. They looked on the roof and saw that Ben got a blowup Snow Globe with the Rudolph Characters on top of the house. They looked and smiled, shaking their heads.

_Why you playin' that song?  
Let me get my iPhone  
Move it, DJ!  
Let me get my playlist on_

Gwen put the net lights on the bushes, and turned to get more. When she turned back around, the net lights were gone. She looked around but didn't see them. All of a sudden there was a flash and they reappeared. She yelled and ducked. She opened her eyes and saw Ghostfreak laughing at her, "BEN!"

_Step up in the club, like a thug  
People know me  
Superstar status on the... Boy,  
You can't control me_

Sami was connecting the tarp to the garage and put a giant red bow on it. She looked for duct tape but couldn't find any. She scratched her head and felt a nudge at her ankle. She looked down and their Yorkshire Terrier, Boomer, looked up at her, the tape was in his mouth. She smiled a took it from him. He yapped and jumped up and down, his coat, earmuffs, and doggie boots keeping him warm.

_P-A-R-T-Y! We love to party  
Live to party, keep the party alive... BOO-YAH! _

Sami's Siberian Husky, Saber and Gwen's English Bulldog Mugg, pulled the string of lights around the mailbox. Saber used his speed to wrap them around the mailbox. He let go of his end and looked to Mugg, but couldn't find him. He barked and heard a whine. He looked at the mailbox and saw Mugg with his end in his mouth tied to the mailbox.

_We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)  
We're stayin' up all night (stayin' up all night)  
It goes on and on, 'till the break o' dawn  
We keep the party alive (keep the party alive)_

Ben built an igloo as Diamondhead for Boomer. A snowball hit him in the back of the head. He turned around and saw Sami with her back towards her, getting the snow off of their parents' cars. He smiled deviously and threw a snowball the size of Saber at her. He turned, feeling pleased with himself, until he got hit with a boulder sized snowball.

_E'rybody knows that  
I get ur girl to hollar back (Hey! )  
I'm like a kamikazie, suprise attack  
(Rat-tat-tat! )_

Gwen shoveled the driveway but hit a spot where the snow wouldn't move. She pushed and pushed, but it wouldn't budge. She gave it a hard shove and lifted the shovel. In it was Mugg, who had a mouthful of snow. She giggled.

_Step up in the club, like a thug  
People know me  
Superstar status on the...  
We keep the party alive_

Saber and Mugg were standing near the mailbox looking at the kids and teenager working on the house. They heard a whimpering. They looked to the mailbox and saw Boomer shaking, his leg stuck in the air after he went pee. He couldn't move his leg. He repeatedly yapped and Gwen cameover. She pushed Boomer's leg down, but it stuck back up. She chuckled and took the small dog in the house.

_Don't tell me when the Sun comes up  
'Cause we're all chanting, "Let's keep dancing!"  
No time to be tipping out  
'Cause the clock says I keep the party alive, Yeah!_

Sami finished putting the last of the decorations on the house. She put her hands on her hips and nodded. She turned around and saw that Ben was near the pole next door. She got closer and saw that Ben's tongue was stuck to the pole. She gave him a look and he smiled. "Elp." he mumbled. She grabbed his tongue and heated it up with fire. A few seconds later he was running around the yard screaming,"HOT HOT HOT HOT!"

_Keep The Party Alive,  
Keep The Party Alive,  
We Keep the Party Alive!_

The three kids and three dogs looked at the house from the end of the driveway. It glittered with multicolored lights and different types of Christmas characters. The garage looked like a giant present.

"It's beautiful!" Gwen celebrated. The dogs howled. Boomer was in Sami's jacket, yapping happily.

"Let's go get some hot cocoa." Sami said as they headed into the house.

* * *

**End chapter. Hope you like it! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Teen Hero Christmas Special**

* * *

**Summary: It's the first Fanfic on the Teen Hero Christmas! May the Insanity Begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters, Sami Parker and Jack Dublin. Other Characters belong to their respected owners. I don't own Build A Bra. **

**Warning: Rated T for language and drunk off of egg nog. No Flames allowed.**

* * *

_"Where Are you Christmas?_

_Why can't I find you?_

_Why have you gone away?_

_Where is the laughter,_

_You used to bring Me?"_

_-_Faith Hill "Where Are You Christmas?" from the Grinch

* * *

At the Fenton Household, Danny and his family were decorating as well. He looked at the picture frame with him and Sami at the ice skating rink in New York City. He sighed. They were such a good couple then. He picked Lakisha over Sami, but that Swedish girl betrayed him and dumped him for Sam Manson's ex-boyfriend, Gregor. He could ask Sami out again, but she would surely doubt him this time. He put the frame back on the shelf in the living room and sighed again,

"Come on, Danny! Help me with this garland!" Jazz said, holding the garland on the fireplace. Danny smiled and went to help, maybe him being friends with Sami was good enough. At least his parents didn't argue about the existence of Santa Claus this year.

* * *

At the Possible Residense, Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable and Jack Dublin were just getting to Kim's house after leaving the mall,

"Those girls freaking mauled us just to get those damn Twilight Bras!" Kim yelled, pulling into the driveway of her house. She waved to Jack as he drove towards Sami's house.

Kim unlocked the door and let both herself and Ron into her home. Her parents and brothers were decorating the inside of the house, for the outside was already finished.

"Hey, Kimmy Cub. Home so soon?" Mr. Possible asked as Kim hugged him.

"Yeah, we had to get out of there before the mob of girls nearly killed us!" Kim said, hanging up hers and Ron's coats.

"Well, what for?" Mrs. Possible asked.

"Twilight Bras." Ron chuckled. The twins gagged.

"That movie sucked so bad!" Tim said.

"True that!" Jim said as he fist bumped his twin.

"Here Kimmy, why don't you put the glass ornaments on the tree?" Mrs. Possible asked, handing Kim the box of ornaments. Kim happily took it and started decorating the tree.

"This year is so gonna rock!" Kim said.

* * *

At the Foley home, Tucker Foley loomed over his mother's shoulder as he smelled the delicious cookies she was baking,

"Ginger Snaps, Gingerbread Cookies, Sugar Cookies, Peanut Butter Cookies, and Chocolate Chip! My favorite!" Tucker sighed as he took another deep inhale of the sweet scent that filled the air.

"Tucker, if you eat one now, that's one less for you later!" Mrs. Foley shooed the techie away. He was able to snatch a cookie off of one of the trays. It was a Sugar cookie. He took a bite and fell in love with it.

"Oh cookie, what will I ever do without you?" Tucker said as he kissed the cookie before eating it.

* * *

At the Parker home, Sam Manson awoke to the sound of a _bing!_ She sniffed the air. It smelled like hot chocolate.

"Ugh, hot cocoa." Sam moaned. She smelled the air again,

"And.....coffee?" she guessed. She got out of bed and went down the stairs. Her siblings were already awake, but she only saw Tru, Ben, Sami and Gwen.

"Where is everybody?" she called.

"Mom and Dad went Christmas shopping, May went over her friends house, and Gohun's in the lab." Sami explained.

"I heard you Christmas fiends up at the ass crack of dawn." Sam moaned.

"SAM! LANGUAGE!" Ben hollered. She waved him off.

"You want coffee?" Sami asked bluntly. Sam smiled and Sami took that as a yes.

* * *

At the Autobot Base, Detroit, eight year old, Sari Sumdac was helping Bumblebee and Bulkhead put ornaments on the fairly large Christmas tree. Bumblebee couldn't reach the top of the tree, so Optimus picked the young bot up and helped him with the top ornaments. Optimus sat the scout on his shoulders while he handed Bee the ornaments.

"Aw! Family Christmas moment!" Sari cooed.

While they were decorating the tree, Prowl and Ratchet were on the makeshift couch, watching Christmas specials,

"What's the point with the glowing nose that the moose has?" Ratchet asked.

"I think that's called a Reindeer named Rudolph." Prowl corrected.

"I don't care! Why does his nose glow? Is he on high grade?" Ratchet yelled at the television.

"No, Ratchet! He helps Santa see through the dark and fog!" Sari giggled.

"I still that thing is on something he's not supposed to be on." Ratchet mumbled as he changed the channel. The Grinch was on.

"NOW WHAT THE FRAG IS THIS SLAG?!" Ratchet hollered at the television yet again.

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Grinch. You really are a sneak_." the television sang.

"Shut this off before I blow my processor out." Ratchet complained.

"_You're a mean one, Mr. Docbot_!" Bumblebee teased. Ratchet threw a wrench at him, but he ducked and it went into the tree,

"Where'd you get that from?!" Bee hollered.

"Shut up or you'll find out." Ratchet called.

* * *

At the Decepticon base, even Christmas cheer was in the mine,

"Ve vish you a Merry Christmas, ve vish you a Merry Christmas, ve vish you a Merry Christmas, and a Happy New Year!" Random Blitzwing sang, dancing around and decorating Megatron in Christmas lights,

"Please stop." Megatron asked in a bored tone.

"Yes, please stop." Lugnut plead.

"It is a very Merry time of year!" Blitzwing protested, throwing a wreath. It landed on Lugnut's head.

"Oh, help me Primus." Megatron moaned.

* * *

At the Spongebob home, Spongebob was fussing with a Santa outfit on Gary.

"Hold still!" Spongebob said.

"Meow, meow, meow!" Gary mewled.

"Come on, Garbear." Spongebob whined.

"MEOW!" Gary yelped. Spongebob got the tight outfit on the snail.

"Aren't you just precious?" Spongebob cooed.

"Grrrr." Gary growled and jumped on Spongebob's face.

"GARY!" Spongebob yelled as he ran around, waving his arms around.

* * *

At the Brock Household, Miley Cyrus and Kevin Levin were decorating the living area. Felicia Hardy and her husband Eddie Brock watched as the two kids decorated,

"No, you bumbling idiot! The Santa hat goes on that picture frame over there!" Miley yelled as she pointed to the frame on the other side of the room.

"Nuh uh! It goes here, Hannah Mon-jerk off!" Kevin cursed.

"Ah, Christmas Cheer, how lovely." Eddie sighed.

"I'm glad they get along so sweetly." Felicia sighed.

Their children continued to argue.

* * *

"Ben! Stop humping that reindeer! What did it do to you?" Sami hollered.

"It tried to steal my soul!" Ben protested.

"So, you, hump it?" Sami yelled.

"It made me do it! It's already controlling me! NOOOO!" Ben yelled, screaming to the sky.

"You are the strangest child I've ever met!" Sami yelled, finally giving up.

* * *

At the Lavigne/ Krouger house, Avril Lavigne and her new husband, Chad Krouger **(Nickelback)**were in the kitchen making cookies with their children, Candi **(OC)** and Haley Williams. **(Pretend they're related!)**

"Sugar or Chocolate?" Avril asked.

"On what?" Chad asked.

"What do you mean on what?" Avril asked.

"You or the cookies?" Chad teased. Avril picked up a handful of flour and slapped him with it.

"Come on! It's a new black shirt!" Chad said playfully, picking up a handful of sugar and tossing it at Avril.

"That's it!" Avril exclaimed playfully as she jumped on his back and put cookie dough on his face. Candi and Haley laughed the whole time. Haley picked up the whip cream and sprayed some at Candi, who retaliated with throwing peanuts.

* * *

At Johnny Blaze's house, him, Roxanne and J.C., their son, were watching Christmas specials,

"Why do they have a blue Christmas? Why can't the frigging elves deliver the presents?" J.C. asked.

"They're elves, they have height issues." Johnny said. Roxxanne slapped his arm.

"They don't know how to, hon." Roxanne explained, looking at Johnny.

"So! They could learn!" J.C. said.

Rox looked at Johnny,

"Hey, don't look at me! He's your kid!" he said, holding up his hands.

* * *

Sam Witwicky and Mikeala Banes were also decorating Sam's dorm. Leo sat on the couch, whining about being Jewish. Wheelie made racist jokes toward him,

"Hey, be nice." Mikeala scolded.

"Yes, Warrior Goddess." Wheelie said as he continued to watch them.

"_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_!" Bee's radio blared.

"Come on, man! At least put up a Monorah or a Jewish Star!" Leo complained.

"Okay, you know what? Fine." Sam said as he picked up a gold Sharpie. He drew a huge Star of David on Leo's wall.

"Happy?" Sam asked.

"Great. Make me look racist, why don't cha?" Leo moaned, putting his hands on his eyes. Wheelie pointed and laughed.

* * *

**Hooray for the Holidays! Sorry for updating so late. Merry ChristmasKwanzaHannukahNew Year! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Teen Hero Christmas Special**

* * *

**Summary: It's the first Fanfic on the Teen Hero Christmas! May the Insanity Begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters, Sami Parker and Jack Dublin. Other Characters belong to their respected owners. I don't own Build A Bra. **

**Warning: Rated T for language and drunk off of egg nog. No Flames allowed. I Know, Christmas is over. **

* * *

_"What's this? What's this?  
There's color everywhere  
What's this?  
There's white things in the air  
What's this?  
I can't believe my eyes  
I must be dreaming  
Wake up, Jack, this isn't fair  
What's this?__"_

_-_ Fall Out Boy "What's This?" Nightmare Before Christmas

* * *

**"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAYING AS LONG AS IT'S ABOUT ME!" **Ben sang as he played the song on Guitar Hero. It was his old game and he asked Santa for a new game this year.

"Shut up, Ben! You can't sing!" Gwen shouted as she covered her ears.

"SAYS YOU!" Ben shouted over the blasting music. Tru came over and turned it down.

"HEY! I missed three notes! I was doing perfect!" Ben protested. Sami smacked him in the back of the head.

"I challenge you, Ben Tennyson!" Spud said in his Chinese accent.

"Your skill is no match for my song fu!" Ben said as his song ended, doing a Kung Fu pose.

"Hiya!" Spud yelled as he grabbed another guitar and played "Crazy Train" by Ozzy Osbourne against Ben.

"Why am I friends with you people?" Violet asked.

"Cause you love us?" Kim asked.

"Cause you think we're the bomb diggity?" Juniper tried.

"I really do not know." Violet said as she took a sip of coffee.

"Hey, where's Sami?" Rose asked.

* * *

The Griffin Family was throwing a Christmas Party.

"Peter! How much have you been drinking?" Lois yelled.

"Jus a fe noogs." Peter slurred, holding a glass of alcohol free egg nog. Lois grabbed the drink and sniffed it.

"Peter, there's no alcohol in this." she said calmly.

"I don car!" Peter said as he fainted. Stewie came over.

"Ha! Fat man fall down! This teaches you not to drink my juicy!" Stewie laughed as he pointed at him. The toddler went over and kicked Peter in the head and walked away.

* * *

"So I put my hands up, they're playin' my song  
The butterflies fly away  
I'm noddin' my head like "Yeah!"  
Movin' my hips like "Yeah!"

Got my hands up, they're playin' my song  
And now I'm gonna be okay  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!  
Yeah! It's a party in the USA!"

Miley sang at the New York Christmas party. She danced on the stage, everybody dancing to the song.

"PARTY IN THE USA!" Miley finished. She shook her head and breathed heavily, looking out into the cheering crowd. She smiled and bowed.

"MILEY! WE LOVE YOU!" A crowd of girls yelled.

"Thank You! Thank you! Seriously, thank you." Miley said. She reached backstage and rolled her eyes, 'God dammit, can't they just take what I give?' She sat down in the make up artist's chair. Some make up people did her face and redid her eye and lip make up.

"I freaking hate doing encores. It's really annoying." She huffed. And then yelled at the ceiling.

* * *

"Uh, huh! Oh yeah! Check this out! Hey!" Numbuh Four of the Kids Next Door said cheerfully. They were playing Dance Dance Revolution in the arcade.

"Numbuh Five says she can still kick your butt." Numbuh Five said.

"Nu, uh!" Wally said. The game was over when he fell on the floor.

"Crud! I was winning!" he screeched.

* * *

At the Titans Tower, Cyborg and Starfire were decorating a huge Christmas tree. Raven even helped.

"This is the most joyous time of the year, is it not?" Starfire said as she twirled in the air.

"I find it rather, fun, myself." Raven said.

"Where's Robin at?" Cyborg asked.

"Right here!" Robin called.

"Well, that solves one mystery. Where's BB?" Cyborg asked.

"I think he said he had to pick up a gift." Robin said.

"And I did!" Beast Boy hollered from the front door. He carried a box the size of Cyborg. It made muffled banging noises.

"Um, Beast Boy? What is that?" Robin asked.

"Just a little gift for you, Robin." Beast Boy said as he grabbed the bow and yanked. There was a cardboard box underneath.

"Come on! Open it, man!" Beast Boy urged. Robin looked to the rest of the team, shrugged, and opened the box. There was a ton of plastic peanuts in it.

"Is this a joke?" Robin asked.

"You got to dump out the plastic peanuts. Like this!" Beast Boy said, digging away the little box fillings.

"Here you go!" Beast Boy said. Robin looked in and chuckled.

"What is it?" Cyborg asked. Robin reached in with both arms. He pulled out a aggrivated Sami, dressed in a Santa top and skirt with black boots and mittens. She was tied up in Christmas wrapping.

"Isn't she cute?" Robin said teasingly. Sami glared.

"Oh god." Raven said.

"I'm surprised she didn't try to kill you!" Cyborg said.

"It took awhile." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Thanks, Beast Boy. It's just what I wanted." Robin said, laughing.

"Your welcome" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Mphf!" Sami said.


	5. Chapter 5

__

**Teen Hero Christmas Special**

* * *

**Summary: It's the first Fanfic on the Teen Hero Christmas! May the Insanity Begin.**

**Disclaimer: I own only my characters, Sami Parker and Jack Dublin. Other Characters belong to their respected owners. I don't own Build A Bra. **

**Warning: Rated T for language and drunk off of egg nog. No Flames allowed. I Know, Christmas is over. **

* * *

_Then one foggy Christmas Eve,  
Santa came to say, (IN HIS UNDERWEAR!)  
Rudolph with your nose so bright  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
(And Rudolph said Hell No.) _

_-Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, Ben's Version. _

* * *

"Ben! What the Hell did I tell you about screwing around with the Christmas CD's?!" Sami hollered.

"What? You don't like my version of Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer or Frosty the Snowman?" Ben asked.

"I did not hear those two." Sami yelled.

"Listen!" Ben said, beginning to sing,

"Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer,  
Had a very shiny nose, because he's drunk off his ass,  
And if you ever saw it,  
You would know that he was drunk too.

All of the other reindeer,  
Used to laugh and call him names,  
Like the faggot,  
They never let poor Rudolph,  
Join in any orgy games.

Then one foggy Christmas eve,  
Santa came to say, in his underwear,  
Rodolph with your nose so bright,  
Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?  
And he said hell no.

Then all the reindeer loved him, oh how gay,  
As they shouted out with glee, Whoopy,  
Rodolph the Red Nosed Reindeer,  
You'll go down in history!  
Then he got hit by Grandma."

Ben finished. Sami threw the CD at his head.

"Hey! That took me two hours to edit!" he yelled after.

* * *

At the Stark Residents, Justin Bieber and his adopted parents Tony Stark and Pepper **(I don't know her real name) **sat by the fireside as they set up their Christmas decorations.

"Can't.....reach! Too....high!" Justin complained. Tony nudged Justin's shoulder and handed him the Iron Man hover boots,

"For real?!" Justin asked, excited. Tony smiled and nodded. Justin eagerly put them on and began to hover off the floor. He had the hang of it until he flew off course and did a back flip before hitting a wall. Tony and Pepper rushed to his side.

"Oh my god! Justin are you okay?" Pepper asked.

"That. Was. AWESOME! Lemme do it again!" Justin said getting up and running back to where he first lifted off. Pepper let go of the breath she was holding. She looked at Tony, who shrugged,

"What can I say? He's practically tough as steel." Tony laughed.

"Or Iron." Pepper said, getting up off the floor.

"Oh, nice pun, Pep." Tony called after. Justin back flipped and hit the wall again before landing in front of Tony.

"Could you please get me a pair of these for Christmas?" Justin asked.

"I'll make sure I make a helmet and pads. I have a feeling you'll be hitting the walls a lot. Do you want a throat protector too?" Tony asked.

"For what?" the teen singer asked. Tony shook his head and followed Pepper.

"For what? I don't get it!" Justin repeated, following after.

* * *

The Parr Residents, The Parrs and Juniper Lee **(she's staying over)** were setting up dinner.

"I bet Santa will bring me that new Excellerate Hoverboard 9000 like Ben has." Dash hoped.

"Yeah, and the Easter Bunny will grow an extra head." Violet joked.

"Bunny!" Jack Jack laughed.

"Maybe he'll bring you Tony Ridinger too." Dash said.

"Oh, your dead now!" Vi yelled. Dash screamed and ran away, Violet hot on his heels.

"I bet it's quiet at your house, June." Helen said.

"Don't bet on that." June laughed.

* * *

Betty (Atomic Betty) Ross, her little sister Creepy Ross (Growing Up Creepy) and her older sister Tasha Ross (Confessions of a Teenage Blabbermouth) were in the car, heading to the Middleton Mall to get Christmas Presents.

"Okay, the deal is that we get in, get what we need, and get out. Got it?" Tasha asked.

"Posistive." Betty said.

"Okey Dokey." Creepy said.

"Okay, now who has the list?" Tasha asked. They were silent.

"I thought you had it!" Betty said, pointing to Creepy.

"I thought Tasha had it." Creepy shrugged. Tasha banged her head repeatedly on the steering wheel.

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a swan living in a palm tree." Spud sang.

"It's Partrige in a Pear Tree, Spud." Trixie said.

"It's the thought that counts." Spud said.

"That only applies to crappy presents, Spud." Jake corrected.

"Nuh uh!" Haley protested.

"Uh huh!" Jake argued.

"Nuh, uh!" Haley said.

It was like that for a while. No one said a word.

"On the Second Day of Christm-" Spud began.

"Spud. Shut up." Trixie said.

* * *

**Another Chappie Done! Yay! Please Review. **


End file.
